


Elysium

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Series: Dream SMP's Future [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fallen Hero, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Future AU, Gen, I might forget about it, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Sad, The Nether, Wither hybrid, don't get too attached to this, ghostinnit, references to a messed up society, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: A demonized and very confused wither hybrid and human misfit find the soul of a fallen hero while running away to the fabled Logstedshire.
Series: Dream SMP's Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Elysium

An angry growl followed by a thump came from deep in a crimson forest.

A red-headed girl wearing old netherite armor kicked a wall and stared it down like it was her mortal enemy.

“Beckett,” the redhead turned to her white-eyed friend, who wore nothing but pieces of armor to protect sensitive areas of her body along with golden gauntlets. “We’re almost there, but the Rapiders are gonna catch up to us soon.”

A hoglin ran up to the two girls but a single swing with an axe from Beckett quickly killed it. Putting the meat in her inventory, the netherite wearing girl turned to her friend.

Her friend was obviously not human. Her glowing eyes showed that clearly, along with her arms which faded to skin that looked necrotized; her ribs glowed blue and her stomach and shoulders sometimes had faces appear. Most people would turn away and maybe even vomit, in villages people used to take her to a church and “exorcise” her, but Beckett was used to it and didn’t even bat an eye.

Lea was all Beckett had. Lea was the only one willing to be patient with Beckett and accepted her differences.

It was the same the other way around. Beckett was all Lea had, and she was the only one who didn’t treat her like a monster, and Beckett even had the bravery to stand up to those who did and advocate for Lea.

“Lea, the bag?” Beckett asked. The other girl nodded and threw the bag down. Beckett rummaged around and found an old, fragile piece of an enchanted paper. Beckett stared at it and placed the paper back in, Lea soon grabbed the bag again as the girls resumed their trek through the Nether.

“What if we just turned back? I can take them, you know.” Lea mumbled.

“That would just be proving their point.” Beckett growled, “and then they’d send more and more people, and more and more people would get mad ‘cause their loved ones would get killed, and it’d just be a cycle.” Beckett’s words were tinged with anger despite the peaceful meaning behind them. She whispered, “We should just go somewhere where we can’t bother people by existing and being ourselves. And if people come after use and get hurt, well that’s their fault.”

Beckett turned a corner and nearly bumped into Lea as she backed away. “Um, that’s a wasteland over there.” She said as her friend turned to the corner and took a more defensive posture.

“Stay by me.” Beckett nodded.

Lea glowed brightly and instantly all monsters kept their distance from the two. Beckett chuckled. “You’re like some sort of princess.” Lea gave a soft smile in response to her friend’s comment.

Soon they reached a massive river of lava. Lea suddenly sat down and stared at it. “What is it?” Beckett asked as Lea gave a loud hum.

“It’s so warm and pretty.” She said.

“Can I have the bag?” Lea nodded and tossed the bag over to her. Lea looked at the faded paper and gasped. “We’re here.” She said, staring up.

The steam and just how high it was built made the black and cobblestone bridge almost unnoticeable.

Suddenly Lea laughed. “Are you crying?”

Beckett stared, bewildered. “No, why-”

She suddenly heard the echoes of someone crying. Both girls stared at each other before Lea once again glowed threateningly and Beckett unsheathed her sword.

“Who’s there!?” Lea roared.

The crying echoes just continued and the girls stared at each other, three words being communicated “What the fuck?”

Unsure of what to do next, Beckett sighed and summoned stairs up to the blackstone bridge. Lea followed, taking off her gloves and firing soul energy at the netherrack, destroying the stairs. 

When they finally reached the bridge, Beckett squinted. “What is it?” Lea asked, covering her hands again. “There’s something glowing over there,” Beckett said, running down toward it. “Beck! Wait! This path is like a hundred years old! You could fall!” Lea said, following the reckless girl.

The two of them soon paused in front of a glowing figure.

It had the form of a human boy, probably a few years older than the two girls, but he definitely wasn’t human. He glowed blue like he was made of soul fire.

Upon closer inspection, it became clear that he was made of soul fire.

“Hello?” Beckett asked.

He turned curiously to face the young girls, and his form looked a little more human. Beckett blinked, instantly recognizing him from paintings at the L’manburg Ruins.

“You’re Tommy!” She was in awe. A missing hero standing right in front of her.

Ghosts were nothing new to Beckett and Lea. They were caused by people who had one last wish or were killed unjustly. And Beckett and Lea had witnessed lots of unnecessary death.

To see a hero as a ghost was heartbreaking.

And Beckett wanted to ask him so much, but she was at a loss for words.

“Uh, Hello?” The ghost said. 

“You’re Tommy Innit,” Lea stated.

The ghost seemed confused and stared off into the distance. “Yeah.” He then stared at Lea and seemed slightly alarmed.

“This is my friend, don’t worry,” Beckett said, gesturing to Lea.

Lea suddenly wished she had more clothes to cover her wither features. But the ghost didn’t seem all that bothered anymore with Beckett vouching for her. 

“We were gonna go hide out in Logsted,” Lea said. The ghost turned his head to where the nether portal leading to Dream SMP likely was. “Home…” He said.

“We can light that later,” Beckett said hopefully. “We’re kind of in a hurry though.” She turned to where they came from as Lea began walking to the Logsted portal and Beckett followed, pausing to look back at Tommy. “You can come with us if you’d like. We should be back anyway, though.” Beckett casted a glare at her more paranoid _vigilant_ friend.

  
  
  


Once they reached the portal, Tommy materialized next to them, surprising the two girls, but they walked through, ghost in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Tips or ideas to add would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
